Colores
by Lechuga Loca
Summary: ¿Con qué puedes asociar los colores? Con historias, vivencias, personas, cosas… Y cuando tu mundo se vaya a negro, ¿cuáles son los colores que recordarás? Oneshot basado en Pip B.


**Nota Autora: **Oneshot hecho para la convocatoria de fic's organizada en el grupo de Hellsing en Facebook. Agradezco a todos/as los que se unieron a la causa para sacar al fandom del olvido *inserta corazones verdes*

Está centrado en Pip (lo diré por milésima vez: lo amo haha), aunque con un ligero BeruSeras al final. No me tiene convencida pero si no lo subía terminaría borrándolo. En fin, ¡buena lectura!

* * *

><p>~.~<p>

_¿Con qué puedes asociar los colores? Con historias, vivencias, personas, cosas… Y cuando tu mundo se vaya a negro, ¿cuáles son los colores que recordarás?_

~.~

* * *

><p><span><strong>Colores<strong>

**...**

_Verde_

Por alguna razón que Pip no conocía, la "esperanza" siempre era representada con el color verde, como sus ojos. Pero era eso exactamente lo que acababa de morir en su interior.

Como un frágil castillo de naipes, su esperanza se deslomó de un solo golpe cuando fue en busca del apoyo paternal de su abuelo y se dio de lleno con una tosca y sucia pared de verdades no deseadas. Era la escoria de la tierra: lo más sucio, bajo, ruin e interesado. Era un soldado de fortuna aun cuando él apenas comenzaba a hacerse una idea de lo que aquél término implicaba. Y no había vuelta atrás. Ser mercenario era como un legado que se tatuaba en hierro contra su piel, contra sus venas, corría por su sangre y formaba parte por completo de su ser.

Él no lo había pedido, no lo había deseado. Lo odiaba, pero ahora comprendía. El destino es una carga cruel, implacable para un niño de diez años. Si lo analizaba con calma ahora, se preguntaba por qué no buscó otra vida, pero a veces es más fácil seguir la corriente que nadar en contra, y nadie podía culparlo por eso. Todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez, algunos con mejores resultados que otros.

Sus ojos continuaron siendo verdes, perdieron la inocencia y ganaron a cambio el brillo de la experiencia. Y la esperanza reflejada en ellos tomó otros tintes y otros rumbos: salir con vida de la batalla, vivir el tiempo suficiente para cobrar su dinero. Responder por la vida de sus hombres. No morir con la primera bala.

_::::_

_Marrón_

Si había algo que caracterizaba –aún más– a ese francés de aspecto desaliñado era su cabello. Largas hebras enrolladas en una gruesa trenza castaña rojiza que se camuflaba a veces con su bufanda.

No recordaba la época exacta en que comenzó a dejarlo crecer. No, mejor dicho, ya no recordaba la última vez que lo había recortado a un nivel "decente". Tal vez nunca desde que dejara la casa de sus abuelos.

El Capitán tenía una creencia extraña, adquirida en una tribu perdida en las selvas amazónicas donde combatió sus primeras batallas de mercenario cuando apenas salía de la adolescencia: el cabello guardaba en sí todos los hechos vividos por la persona. Era como su diario personal. Mientras más se vivía, se adquiría experiencia y se pasaba por diversas situaciones conociendo la más variopinta sociedad, más crecía y cambiaba el cabello. Tal vez por eso el suyo había adquirido esa tonalidad rojiza en su juventud y había perdido la delicadeza de sus rizos de niño.

«Las historias se quedan enredadas en los cabellos, como marcas, y estarán allí para que las recuerdes mientras te acompañan en tu día a día». Y de algún modo tenían razón, Pip estaba seguro de que todos –inconscientemente– sabemos eso; por eso las mujeres tenían esa manía de cambiar de peinado o de corte de cabello cada vez que querían "un cambio radical" en sus vida o para cerrar una etapa. Para olvidar, cambiar. Y por eso él no lo recortaba, quería llevar tras de sí, enrollados en su trenza, los recuerdos de tantos camaradas caídos, amigos nuevos y otros que dejaron de serlo, ciertos amoríos esporádicos que florecían de vez en cuando; personas, situaciones, vivencias de sus veintitantos años.

Tal vez algún día esa trenza llegaría hasta el suelo, o dejaría de crecer como la vida por sus venas.

_::::_

_Rojo_

Cambiante, con tonalidades, el rojo estaba presente en toda su vida.

La primera vez que lo vio, nítida y dolorosamente, fue cuando la bala de algún mosquete enemigo erró el camino a su cráneo y en vez de eso rozó su ojo izquierdo, vaciándolo en el acto. Aun recordaba el ardor de la herida, la tibieza de la sangre corriendo en hilos gruesos por su rostro y toda su visión adquiriendo esa difusa tonalidad rojiza. Luego, todo se volvió espeso, revuelto. Su propia voz gritando órdenes, sus camaradas corriendo, ruido de disparos y algunas explosiones a lo lejos. Maldiciones, gritos, más maldiciones y su Segundo al mando vaciándole una botella de alcohol para detener la hemorragia.

El rojo era el color de la sangre, lo único que igualaba a todos los hombres al final.

Aunque menos doloroso y más abrigador, el rojo estaba también envuelto alrededor de su cuello, presente en aquella larga bufanda que le tejiera la abuela anciana de un mocoso que trabajaba limpiando las mesas y sirviendo para los mandados en un bar de porquería al que solían ir. Un chicuelo escuálido que debía rondar los catorce años y que representaba unos doce, y al que Pip solía meterle monedas en los bolsillos a cambio de que le trajera la cerveza en mejor estado, o que le hablara de él a tal o cual chica de las que trabajaban allí, o simplemente porque a veces lo veía tan enclenque que creía se movía solo por milagro de la naturaleza.

El regalo había llegado tres días después de que salvara al niñato de las garras depredadoras de un tipo tosco que reclamaba una ronda de alcohol que jamás había pagado. El bruto le rompió la nariz por entrometerse, pero terminó siendo azotado contra la pared y expulsado del lugar por un malhumorado Bernadotte. Él no era un héroe ni nada similar, y tampoco pretendía pasar por uno; era un mercenario, pero no podía permitir tales tipos de bajezas contra alguien que además era inocente de todo.

"Inglaterra es un país muy frío —había dicho el muchacho con una enorme sonrisa—, por eso mi abuela le tejió esto cuando le conté que se iba de aquí. Además, es una forma de agradecer su ayuda y que se acuerde de nosotros".

Rojos eran también los ojos de los monstruos contra quienes debían combatir. Las ancianas que había conocido a través de sus correrías solían decir que las bestias reflejaban el color del alma en sus ojos; y que los monstruos –al no tenerla– solo podía reflejar el infierno. Y este se componía de llamaradas furiosas, rojas y chispeantes. Igual que los orbes de Alucard, que ocupaba sin competencia uno de los primeros lugares en la cadena mortífera…tal vez a la par de algunos humanos. Pip era muy consciente de que el depredador más temido era y sería siempre el ser humano, a fin de cuentas los monstruos fueron humanos una vez que dejaron todo para ir tras más, era su propia humanidad carcomida quien los impulsaba a cometer atrocidades. Sí, el hombre era el único ser capaz de volverse contra sí mismo y destruir todo alrededor, incluyéndose, ¿dónde se ha visto criatura más egoísta? Y él era parte de eso. Todos.

_::::_

_Amarillo_

Como los campos de trigo en Francia o como el sol en julio, alborotados como una parvada de niños en verano, no existía otra manera de explicar el cabello de Seras Victoria.

Su graciosa cabeza rubia asomaba tímida entre las filas de sus mercenarios durante las formaciones, su uniforme a tono destacaba entre el mar verde-marrón de los suyos, y era como tener un pequeño sol entre ellos.

Un pequeño sol que golpeaba con la fuerza de un meteorito.

Le hacía gracia la ironía de sus cabellos: cortos y esponjados los de ella, largos y dóciles los de él; una maraña rubia enredada y una trenza castaña bien anudada. Tan diferentes como sus propias personalidades y, aun así, no podía evitar poner sus ojos sobre ella.

¿Qué tenía ella que lo hipnotizaba?, ¿cuál era la diferencia entre esa chica y las demás? Lamentablemente, no podía echar mano a la frase cliché de «tenemos toda una vida para averiguarlo», y eso Pip lo sabía muy bien. No tienes vida cuando eres mercenario. Tampoco cuando se es una draculina.

_::::_

_Azul_

Pip había conocido personas con todos los colores de ojos imaginables. Pero el azul de los ojos de su actual jefa era diferente a todos. No, ni siquiera eran azules: eran una pared de acero. Tan fuertes y seguros como la fuerza de voluntad de aquella mujer.

Y quizá el dinero que le ofrecían era una suma mucho mayor a lo que acostumbraban ganar por arriesgar la vida, pero la gota final que terminó de convencerlo para aceptar ese contrato de muerte fue la firme voluntad que despedía su Comandante; si una chica como ella, a quién le faltaban unos cuántos años para alcanzarlo en edad, era capaz de llevar a cabo una guerra secreta contra cosas tan oscuras como los vampiros, él no podía echar pie atrás.

El mito de los franceses cobardes era –a fin de cuentas– solo un mito. Y él era un francés con huevos.

Y contrarios a la pared de acero, estaban los ojos de su mignonette. Suaves y brillantes, asustadizos algunas veces, vivaces la mayor parte del tiempo.

Pip había aprendido a leerle el alma a través de ellos, esa alma que se supone no debería tener, pero allí estaba, oculta bajo esas pestañas rubias y asomándose de vez en cuando a las ventanas cristalinas de su dueña.

De un momento a otro, Seras dejó de ser esa "tonta y gritona chica rubia" para convertirse primero en Seras Victoria, su compañera en el combate; y luego en simplemente _Mignonette_, porque no había una mejor palabra que la describiera para él. Aun cuando ella no comprendiera del todo su apodo cariñoso.

Y el azul se transformó entonces en su color favorito.

_::::_

_Negro_

Explosiones, gritos, lamentos de moribundos, fuego y mucho humo era todo lo que Pip podía ver y escuchar a su alrededor. Sus hombres estaban regados por el piso, despedazados. Los sobrevivientes se apiñaban tras los escombros, él mismo tenía tal cantidad de heridas que ya había perdido la cuenta. El rojo que siempre lo acompañaba estaba ahora esparcido por todas partes: las paredes, el piso, su ropa, los guantes. Su Segundo estaba con las tripas fuera algunos metros más allá, un tipo de cabeza amarilla chillaba histérico al otro lado, su trenza ya no era marrón debido a la pólvora y el único color que quedaba, aparte del rojo que lo dominaba todo, era el azul de los ojos de _su_ chica enfrentándose a aquella bestia que ni siquiera se atrevería a llamar mujer. Bruja, tal vez.

Por eso no podía permitir que ese color se apagase, y cuando los acogedores ojos de Seras fueron inutilizados por el filo de la hoz y su vida de vampira estaba pendiente de un hilo, hizo lo único que podía hacer, dar la suya por ella.

No era un mártir, no iba a decir que no le importaba morir. _Quería_ vivir, es lo que más desea un ser humano. Pero entre su vida y la de ella, no había discusión.

El impacto de la hoz contra su pecho fue como un rayo de luz caliente, y Pip sabía que ese sería el último dolor que sintiera su cuerpo. Era el final. Luego de eso solo había sensaciones: el sabor del último cigarro que apretó entre los dientes, el ruido de su risa, los gritos de sus compañeros y su nombre en la boca de esa draculina deshecha que trataba de llegar hasta él. Y también estaba la suavidad de los labios de Seras Victoria.

Y al final de todo eso, nada. Oscuridad absoluta.

Porque el negro no es otra cosa que la ausencia del color, y eso era exactamente lo que ocurría. No había nada.

_::::::_

Seras se pregunta cuál es el verdadero color de sus ojos ahora. A veces cree verlos tan azules como siempre, o rojizos cuando entra en combate…pero hay días, como estos, en que está segura de ver en ellos unas vetas de color verde, tan verdes como la esperanza. El color de su alma.


End file.
